We Wish
by katluva2002
Summary: Star Wars, X-Files, and Moulin Rouge actors and actresses come together with a group of teens; featuring the couples you wish were really together! : Ewan McGreggor&Nicole Kidman, Hayden Christensen&Natalie Portman, David Dochuvny&Gillian Anderson.
1. How?

People in this story: David;Alex;Hayden;Lindsay;Ewan;Melissa;Phillip;Isabella;Nicole;Gillian;Nata lie  
  
~*~With David~*~  
  
"You've always said you want to believe, but believe in what Mulder? If this is the truth you've been looking for, then what is left to believe in?" Gillian asks portraying Scully.  
  
"I want to believe the dead are not lost to us, that they speak to us as part of something greater then us. Greater then any alien force. If you and I are powerless now, I want to believe that if we listen to what we speak it can give us the power to save ourselves." David said as Mulder.  
  
"Then we believe in the same thing." Gillian replies.  
  
David starts looking at Scully's cross necklace.  
  
Gillian kisses David's thumb.  
  
David gets on the bed with Gillian.  
  
"Maybe there's hope." David states.  
  
They cuddle up for a few moments.  
  
"Cut!" The director, Kim Manners yelled  
  
"Great job David" Gillian stated  
  
"You too. Umm could you do me a favor, off the 'record'?"  
  
"Sure, what you need?"  
  
"Advice."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"."silence for a little while. "married life."  
  
"Too general."  
  
"Ugh. All right, I want to tell Tey-a" (David says sarcastically) "That I want to brake up."  
  
".Your .MARRIED"  
  
"I know, I don't love her, and I'm pretty sure that she doesn't love me. So no worries 'cept for how to tell her."  
  
"How public do you want the brake-up to be?"  
  
"Well it's gonna air on TV for sure, but I don't exactly want to look like the bad guy."  
  
"Then DEFINITELY don't go to a restaurant of ANY kind. Umm, how soon do you want to tell her?"  
  
"Within the next 24 hours."  
  
"OK, then does she have any plans for the next 24 hours?"  
  
"Uhhh. Yea, actually she has a tennis game with. damn what the hell is his name? Ohh yea Brad Pitt."  
  
"Tell her right before she pulls out of the driveway, so she can't argue with you until AFTER the tennis game."  
  
"Hey, smart, THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Plenty welcome, see ya around, huh?"  
  
"Definitely! Can't wait to work with you again."  
  
"bye."  
  
"U2."  
  
They both walk off the X-Files set for most likely the last time.  
  
~*~With Ewan~*~  
  
"Satine!" Ewan yells, he's playing Christian in Moulin Rouge.  
  
"Huuhhh" Nicole gasps as Satine.  
  
"Christian.I'm.dying."  
  
"no." Ewan whispers.  
  
"I'm cold.hold me"  
  
Silence for a little while.  
  
"I love you." Ewan says to Nicole, as he leans in to kiss her.  
  
"Christian, tell our story. Promise me Christian!"  
  
They stare at each other for a couple of minutes, then Satine dies.  
  
"Cut people, good job!" The director, Baz Luhurman, shouts  
  
"Hey Nicole, wait up!"  
  
"Yea what?"  
  
"I kinda wanted to know something."  
  
"What is it?." Nicole says cautiously.  
  
"Nothing really big. how did you tell Tom that you two were'nt getting along all that well?"  
  
"uuuuuuhhhhh... Well. I asked him if it would be OK if we didn't see each other again, and he said OK. WHY?"  
  
"I . Well, quite frankly am getting disgusted with Eevvvv, and I don't give a chicken-shitty-fuck how to pronounce her fucking hell of a name!"  
  
"heee. Isn't that kinda harsh? Oh wait I forgot. it's YOU!"  
  
"h-a h-a, very funny."  
  
"Just tell her straight up."  
  
"How in the hell am I supposed to do that?!"  
  
"Just when your alone tell her that you don't really like her all that much. What the hell, just tell her you hate her guts."  
  
"OK, I'll t-ry!" Ewan said trying to be funny/sarcastic.  
  
"Good! So you'll get out of my hair now? Just joking!"  
  
" I knew that." (He said it in that way that people say it when they really DIDN'T know it.)  
  
"ha-ha!" (REALLY laughing this time)  
  
"see-ya-round fly-boy!" Nicole says to Ewan.  
  
"Hope so. You know Nicole, You've GOTTA be thee KOOLEST gal I know. 'Specially since you play a courtisan."  
  
"Hmmm." Nicole leans in to kiss Ewan on the cheek.  
  
"Think of that as a going away type present."  
  
She walks off the set.  
  
~*~With Hayden~*~  
  
"Anikan is well, arrogant." Ewan says with Yoda and Windu  
  
They talk some more then cut to the kiss scene at the end.  
  
The priest dude marries Padme and Anikan.  
  
Hayden leans in to kiss Natalie.  
  
"Cut!" George Lucas  
  
"Hey Hayden. You want to come to the café' late' with me for lunch?"  
  
"Sure, you want me to wear my Jedi out-fit n everything? Or just casual?"  
  
"Casual will do JUST fine!"  
  
They walk off with there arms linked heading toward the Café' Late'.  
  
~*~Melly, Lindsay, and Alex~*~  
  
"Hey dudes, what in the hell are we going to do?" Lindsay asked.  
  
"Chicken-shit, that's what!" Melly replies.  
  
"I saw this really funky add in the news paper, where um, like you can go to this one place, and like you can win tickets to the premiere of Star Wars ep. II! I'm like FLIPPING!" Lindsay  
  
"Why in the hell would I want to go see this now. Oh yea I WOUDN'T!!!!!!!" Alex asked  
  
"Well too bad, 'cause we're making you! I mean Ewan's in the fuckin movie for crying out loud!" Melly ordered Alex  
  
"Yea Al you gotta come!!! Please???" Lindsay stated, "I mean what if there's a cool actor or actress there, like David or Gillian??"  
  
"mmm. Fine I'll come, but you two owe me"  
  
"No we don't! We came here to New York with YOU! We don't owe you chicken- shit!" Melly tells Alex  
  
"She has a REALLY good point Al" Lindsay agreed.  
  
"Fine then let's go now before I change my mind, OK?" Alex told them.  
  
"OK let's!" Melly stated. 


	2. Ohhh My God!

**~** Chapter two **~**  
  
~*~ Alex, Melly, Lindsay~*~  
  
"I CAN'T believe I'm here!" Alex complains.  
  
"Honestly I can't either" Lindsay  
  
"Let's go get seats. I want a good view of Ewan" Melly  
  
"I want a large popcorn and some Dr. Pepper!" Alex Whining "Save me a seat."  
  
"Okee-day" Lindsay answered  
  
Lindsay and Melly went to anxiously get seats!!  
  
"I want some Dr. Pepper and a large popcorn please." Alex  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am, but we don't carry Dr. Pepper" Clerk  
  
"What!!!!? What do you mean you don't carry any Dr. Pepper?!!!!??"  
  
"I have some Dr. Pepper in my limo if you'd like some." A mysterious stranger said.  
  
Alex turns to see who it is.  
  
"D..D..David???? Duchovny!!!!! Oh... My... God....!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Uhh, yea! So you want the Dr. Pepper kid?'  
  
"....Sure... Ohh, hi Gillian. You guys are like my favorite people in the world!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Thank you...???" Gillian asks wondering what her name is.  
  
"I'm Alex Kristine."  
  
"I guess I'm pretty popular, she spazed more over me then you." David said jokingly.  
  
"Here's the Dr.P"  
  
--Cut to Melly and Lindsay---  
  
Walking in with popcorn.  
  
"Ohh my god! Lindsay look over there!!!!!!!!!!! It's Ewan!!! AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Melly  
  
"Dang! Hayden's right next to him!!!! Ohh shit!" Lindsay  
  
"Let's go say hi!" Melly  
  
"Yeah let's!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Melly and Lindsay walk over.  
  
"Oh...oh....MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!"Melly  
  
"H..Hayden!!!!!!!!!Oh Crap!"Lindsay  
  
"EWAN!!!!FUN!Wow!!!!!!!,"Melly "You are like so hot!"  
  
"Chill guys"Ewan  
  
"Hey why not let them spaz Ewan?"Hayden  
  
"They attract attention, Hayden, oh what the hell spaz!"Ewan  
  
"Hi,Nicole you are sooooo kool too!"Melly  
  
"Natalie you rock,!!!"Lindsay "Hayden I think you are hotter than Ewan."  
  
"I totally disagree!"Melly  
  
"I totally agree with her!"Natalie  
  
"I don't!"Nicole  
  
"Thank you!"Ewan  
  
"Thank you very much."Hayden  
  
Thay say this while Melly and Lindsay spaz some more.  
  
"FUN!!!!!!!!!!"Melly and Lindsay scream at the same time.  
  
"Where are you guys sitting?"Nicole asks  
  
"We don't know yet."Melly  
  
"By the way what are your names?"Natalie  
  
"I am Melly and that's Lindsay, we have a friend coming to but she is not in here yet."Melly  
  
"Well you guys can sit with us."Hayden  
  
"Yes go ahead, we are also waiting for David Duchovny and Gillian Anderson."Ewan  
  
"Oh our friend is obsessed with them!"Melly said casually  
  
While Lindsay is staring and droling over Hayden.  
  
"Lindsay could you quit droling?"asks Hayden  
  
"Ok I will try, very hard." Said Lindsay and she stopped.  
  
"So you guys going to sit down?" asked Nicole.  
  
"I WANT TO SIT NEXT TO HAYDEN AND NATALIE!!!!!!!!" Screamed Lindsay.  
  
"I want to sit next Ewan and Nicole. Ok is that good? Oh and Alex will want to sit next David and Gillian." Melly  
  
"Who is Alex?" asked Natalie  
  
"She is our friend." Said Lindsay "She also wanted a large popcorn and Dr. Pepper."  
  
"YEP!" Melly  
  
"They don't carry Dr. Pepper." Ewan  
  
"OH!" Lindsay and Melly say together.  
  
"I hope she got some or else she will be so pissed off!" said Melly  
  
"She better." Lindsay  
  
"Oh here they come." Said Melly  
  
Alex got to sit by David and Gillian, Melly got to sit by Nicole and Ewan , and Lindsay got to sit by Hayden and Natalie. And the movie began.  
  
To be continued.......... 


End file.
